Le garçon et le triton
by Chose Bizarre
Summary: Luffy a perdu ses frères. Alors qu'il pêche, il capture une sirène masculine nommée triton. Rapidement, ils se lient d'amitié. Mais cette créature n'est pas forcément vue d'un bon œil parmi les villageois. Surtout que Luffy semble ressentir plus que de l'amitié envers ce triton.


Salut tout le monde ! Je suis super contente de vous présenter ma première fanfic. Il s'agit d'une sorte de AU mettant en scène Luffy et un autre personnage de One Piece facilement reconnaissable.

Ah ! Et j'ai eu mon BAC avec mention assez bien ! Et je suis choquée: 17 en histoire/géographie ! 17 ! Alors que durant toute l'année, je tournais autour de 7/8. J'ai qu'une chose à dire: I AM A BOSS !

Bref, j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !

* * *

Ses yeux, remplis de larmes, regardait l'eau avec une profonde amertume. L'océan, ce grand désert composé d'eau salé lui faisait face avec un grondement assourdissant. Il leva le poing avant de l'abattre sur la roche avec une force incroyable. Sous l'impact, la pierre se fissura sur une bonne partie de sa longueur et le sang commença à couler de ses phalanges écorchées. Mais Luffy s'en fichait. Cette douleur n'était rien à côté de celle qui lui broyait le cœur tel un étau. Ace et Sabo… ses deux frères étaient partis rejoindre les anges.

Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager leur mort quand ils étaient partis tous les deux dans l'armée. Ils devaient juste aider pour le ravitaillement des troupes et rentrer ensuite.

« Ça ne prendra que deux semaines maximum. » avaient-ils promit.

Une semaine plus tard, un officier aux cheveux roses était venu frapper à la porte. Rouge, la mère d'Ace, avait ouvert. Luffy était occupé à préparer le filet pour la pêche quand sa mère d'adoption l'avait appelé. Quand il est arrivé, il a de suite comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Rouge était assise sur une chaise blanche comme un linge.

« Ça va, Rouge ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme. Tu es malade ?

\- Je… j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, répondu la jeune femme. Mais avant, tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Au vu du ton qu'elle avait prit, son fils adoptif devinait qu'elle allait pleurer. Il prit place sur une autre chaise en se demandant ce qui allait pas. C'est alors qu'un affreux pressentiment le fit hoqueter. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

« Luffy, commença Rouge, ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un officier de la division de tes frères est venu juste avant que je t'appelles. La mission d'Ace et Sabo ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête attendant la suite alors que son teint blanchissait car il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« La division a été attaquée lors de la mission de ravitaillement. Il n'y a eu que très peu de survivants. »

La femme marqua une pause et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

« Ace et Sabo n'en font pas partit. »

Un hurlement de douleur à l'état pur franchissait les lèvres de Luffy alors qu'il partait en courant hors de la maison. Il avisa une sorte de petit récif émergé et alla y trouver refuge.

À présent, il était assis sur ces pierres à se faire saigner les phalanges en frappant sur la roche assez coupante.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ? pleurait-il. POURQUOI ?! »

Seul le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers lui répondu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là mais le soleil commençait à se coucher pour faire place à la lune et à ses milliards d'étoiles.

« C'est pas juste ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun.

\- La vie est une injustice de toute manière, lui dit une voix masculine. »

Luffy tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, s'éclairèrent un court instant. Shanks. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Le Roux. Ce dernier était souvent au large à pêcher et dans d'autres villages à boire avec ses amis dans une taverne et à marchander ses prises sur les différents marchés de l'archipel.

« S-Shanks, tu…

\- Rouge m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté, l'interrompu l'homme en s'asseyant près de lui. Je suis désolé, Luffy. Je sais à quel point tu aimais Ace et Sabo.

\- C-C'est pas juste qu'ils soient morts ! Ils nous avait promit de revenir vivants et très vite !

\- Je sais. Mais, vois-tu, Luffy, dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme nous le voulons. Tes frères sont morts en héros sous le feu ennemi et je pense qu'ils seraient tristes de te voir ainsi. Le plus important, c'est de faire ce qu'ils auraient voulu que tu fasses: sourire de toutes tes dents et aider Rouge du mieux que tu peux. Elle va avoir besoin de ton soutient. »

Shanks avait amplement raison. Certes, ce serait sûrement très difficile mais Luffy devait absolument se reprendre. Pour ses frères.

Les funérailles à Fushia ne se faisait pas avec un enterrement. On préférait incinérer les corps pour question d'hygiène car il n'y avait pas spécialement de terrain de disponible pour construire un cimetière. On laissait, selon la coutume, un jour et une nuit le corps brûler sur la plage à une distance raisonnable de l'eau pour que les vagues ne viennent pas éteindre le brasier et à bonne distance des habitations pour que la fumée ne vienne pas intoxiquer un villageois. Le processus fut extrêmement douloureux pour Luffy et Rouge. La mère d'Ace ne put d'ailleurs assister à l'intégralité de la cérémonie se sentant trop faible émotionnellement. Ben Beckman, un ami de Shanks, décida de la raccompagner chez elle après s'être excusé auprès des autres villageois. Luffy resta jusqu'au bout en se retenant de pleurer. Shanks était près de lui et lui tapotait parfois discrètement le dos pour le consoler.

La mise des cendres dans les deux urnes en argile cuite fut rapide et bien moins difficile. À présent, comme le voulait la tradition, il fallait les déposer au fond de l'océan dans une sorte de crique prévue à cet effet. Luffy se porta volontaire pour le faire. C'était un bon nageur et il aurait refusé que ce soit une autre personne qui le fasse.

Il partit à bord de sa petite barque de pêche pour s'acquitter de sa mission. Quand il jugea qu'il était dans un endroit respectable et plutôt joli, il prit une petite pelle, prit une grande inspiration et plongea dans l'eau claire. Cette dernière était tiède et limpide. Il nagea jusqu'au fond et commença à remuer fortement le sable pour créer une sorte de trou. Une fois cela fait, il remonta à la surface, prit l'urne d'Ace, plongea à nouveau et la scella dans le sable. Il répéta le même procédé pour celle de Sabo. Cependant, il lui sembla distinguer une silhouette sombre comme une sorte de poisson. Mais il lui sembla aussi distinguer une forme un peu humanoïde dans cette ombre. Une fois ses urnes dans la crique, Luffy se remit dans sa barque. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour dégager de sa vision ses mèches noires dégoulinantes d'eau salée.

« Et si je pêchais ? Ce serait bête de revenir sans quelques poissons. J'ai mon filet en plus. »

Il alla avec sa barque un peu plus loin au large et jeta son filet.

« J'espère avoir quelques dorades. C'est trop bon ! »

Il commença à remontrer son filet. Juste deux poissons de taille moyenne.

« Zut ! Il n'y a pas assez ! »

Il relança alors son filet. Cette fois, il sentit que quelque chose se débattait dedans. Il se mit alors à tirer pour le remontrer mais le contenu ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser remonter si facilement piquant vers le fond. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force de Luffy qui s'arc-bouta et tira de toute sa force sur son filet. Finalement, après une quinzaine ou vingtaine de minutes de lutte, en tirant d'un coup sec, Luffy réussi à arracher des eaux son filet. Mais il tomba à la renverse dans l'eau alors que son butin retombait lourdement dans son embarcation.

« Et bien, il était difficile à avoir ce poisson ! s'exclama le jeune homme en regagnant la barque. Je me demande ce que j'ai attrapé d'aussi gros ! »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête pour dégager son champ de vision et avisa sa prise. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant un homme dans ses filets. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs comme les siens, ses yeux gris le fixait d'un air furibond et sa peau était mate. Ses yeux de Luffy continua à détailler sa drôle de prise. Mais alors qu'il regardait au niveau de ses jambes, il s'aperçut alors d'une chose inattendue. En effet, cet homme n'avait pas de jambes mais une queue de poisson jaune rayée de noir.

« OH ! J'ai pêché un sacré poisson ! s'exclama Luffy. »


End file.
